1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector holder unit implementing electrical conduction between an ink cartridge that is housed in a carriage with a connector and a circuit substrate installed thereto and the circuit substrate for reading information on the ink cartridge housed in a carriage through the circuit substrate, a carriage having the connector holder unit, and a recording apparatus having the carriage.
In addition, the invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet recording apparatus performing recording (ejecting liquid) on a recording medium (liquid ejecting medium) by ejecting (injecting) liquid such as ink from its head.
Here, the term “liquid ejecting apparatus” is used for referring not only to a recording apparatus, such as a printer, a copier, and a facsimile machine, having an ink jet recording head for ejecting ink from the recording head so as to perform recording on a recording medium but also to an apparatus that causes liquid to adhere onto a medium, corresponding to the recording medium in the above described recording apparatus, by ejecting liquid selected depending on the use of the apparatus in place of ink onto the medium from a liquid ejecting head corresponding to the above-described ink jet recording head.
Examples of the liquid ejecting head other than the recording head described above are a color-material ejecting head that is used for manufacturing a color filter for liquid crystal displays or the like, an electrode material (conduction paste) ejecting head that is used for forming an electrode in an organic electroluminescent (EL) display, a field emission display (FED), or the like, a bioorganic compound ejecting head that is used for manufacturing bio-chips, and a sample spraying head as a precision pipette.
2. Related Art
In JP-A-2003-257522, there is disclosed a connector which includes a position determining attachment portion that is engaged with a front end of a memory circuit substrate and a hook portion locking a rear end of the memory circuit substrate, wherein the memory circuit substrate is attached in a detachable manner, a plurality of contact portions of the connector having spring contact with terminals of the memory circuit substrate is configured, and a contact portion having a low load among the plurality of contact portions is disposed on the position determining attachment portion side.
However, in the technology disclosed in JP-A-2003-257522, since the circuit substrate is locked into the hook portion in a sliding method using elastic deformation of the circuit substrate, there is a case where a resist of the circuit substrate or the like is cut away. Thus, there is a possibility that foreign bodies such as cut resists are interposed between the contact portions to cause deterioration of signal transmission therebetween. In addition, since the connector holder is provided inside the carriage in advance and the circuit substrate and the connector are required to be installed to the connector holder thereafter, it is relatively difficult to install the circuit substrate and the connector.